


Princess

by Atlantis_11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Beautiful Harry Potter, Courting Rituals, Crossdressing, Cute Harry, Dark Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Draco is Voldemort's Heir, Feminine Harry Potter, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marriage, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molly Weasley Bashing, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Regulus Black, Omega Severus Snape, Original Character(s), Powerful Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing, Werewolf Remus Lupin, courting, feminine severus snape, handsome draco, severus and tom are harry's parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis_11/pseuds/Atlantis_11
Summary: Hadrian Salazar Slytherin, the Dark Lord's Princess. The only one who could make his father THE DARK LORD dance on his fingers other than the his Consort, Queen of course. He is the Omega Princess, the most sought after in the wizarding world. For he who wins the Omega inherits the Dark Lord's legacy, Dark Lord Slytherin's Heir.Let's see who will be the new Dark Lord??🤍Check it out.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, James Potter & Original Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> This is just my second Fic so please support me and tell me if you guys don't like this Fic. I'll try o make it better. Please give your suggestions to me in the Comments below.

Hadrian Salazar Slytherin, the Dark Lord's Princess. The only one who could make his father THE DARK LORD dance on his fingers other than the his Consort, Queen of course. He is the Omega Princess, the most sought after in the wizarding world. For he who wins the Omega inherits the Dark Lord's legacy, Dark Lord Slytherin's Heir.   
Let's see who will be the new Dark Lord?? 

* * *

Guys this is my second Ficand I hope you guys like my story line. 

Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to Jk Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me is the story plot or any character I make up myself. The characters are very different in nature from their original character sketch and I hope you guys will like it.

Please Share, Like and Comment. Tell me how you feel about the story in the comments below.

* * *


End file.
